


あなたに待っている

by MsFluorescent



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lowercase, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: when their world is left behind, kaoru knows he'll still be waiting.[title: I'll be waiting for you]
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	あなたに待っている

**Author's Note:**

> this was a songfic I initially posted on FF.net but wanted to crosspost here too. the song is _in my life_ from les miserables.

when kaoru walks outside, he can see his twin brother pacing back and forth nervously. as soon as hikaru catches sight of his twin, he runs over, wringing his hands together. kaoru gently grabs his brother, holding him. “what’s wrong, hikaru? you’ve been like this all day.” the older twin takes several deep breaths and then, “i’m- i’m going to confess to haruhi.”

**every word that he says is a dagger in me…**

“o-oh. well, good for you! i’m proud of you.” kaoru pushes as genuine a smile as he possibly can, ignoring the sharp pain invading his heart. hikaru’s eyes light up and his signature grin, the one kaoru loves so much, appears. “oh, that’s a relief. i didn’t want you to be hurt because i know you like haruhi too and…” as his brother ecstatically rambles on, kaoru smiles softly, the action melancholic. _if only he knew._

**in my life,**

**there is no one like him anywhere…**

the two walk slowly to their car, waving goodbye to those who greet them. on the way home, they sit in silence, entwining their hands together. a gesture that, for the elder, signals an ever-present comfort; for the younger, it’s the nearing end of what used to be theirs. still, loyalty and love for his twin, his best friend, his love, overrides kaoru’s sadness. as he pushes the pain and unspoken rejection back until it becomes merely a dull ache, kaoru silently promises to himself and hikaru that where hikaru finds himself going, whomever hikaru finds himself going to, kaoru will always be at his side, fighting on their team.

**anywhere, where he is...**

even so, as the two lie in bed that night, kaoru lies awake, wondering, imagining what it might be like, what it might feel like, if, just if, hikaru confessed to him. if, just if, hikaru’s love, was him.

**if he asked, i’d be his.**

the sun dawns on a new day. a day when the tightly closed world of the hitachiin twins is cracked open. a day where the security of ‘us’, edges ever closer to the insecure territory that is ‘everyone else’. as kaoru gazes at his brother who’s still asleep, he whispers a barely audible, “thank you.” the two words encompass everything that hikaru has done for him, for love, for touching his heart, for gracing his life.

**in my life,**

**there is someone who touches my life…**

when it is finally time, kaoru hides behind a row of bushes in accordance with hikaru’s request.

**waiting near…**

the answer is no.

from his vantage point, kaoru hears haruhi’s polite and friendly rejection. he sees the sadness in his brother’s amber eyes, feels the imperceptible clang of rusted locks built by the mind, breaking. and as hikaru waves goodbye to haruhi, kaoru knows that though the change was not as earth-shattering as he had assumed it to be, the lock had still been broken.

despite this, as hikaru runs into kaoru’s open embrace, as the tears begin to fall from his twin’s eyes, kaoru pushes the gate closed. for now, their world doesn’t have to be left behind just yet.

but even when it is, when the gate is open from the inside and hikaru leaves to explore the world of ‘everyone else’, when he does not take kaoru with him, kaoru will wait. as long as it takes. in this world of ‘us’, when hikaru will want a break from ‘them’, kaoru will be here, in their world, in their home, with open arms.

**waiting here.**

_“i’m home.”_

_“welcome home.”_


End file.
